Spider-Army (Multiverse)
Billy eventually made his way to Earth-13, where Spider-Man was still bonded to the Captain Universe power. Since he believed the Inheritors wouldn't dare fight someone with the powers of a god, Spider-UK found a safe haven for his team. When Inheritor member Daemos went to Earth-616 to kill the Mainstream Scarlet Spider, The Spiders were able to add all of 616's Spider-Totems to their team. They were especially happy to recruit Mainstream Spider-Man, who they made their leader due to him killing Morlun twice in the past. Later, the team were confronted another team of Spider-Totems hoping to recruit them into their ranks. It didn't go well due to their leader, the Superior Spider-Man's demeanor. To make matters worse, Scarlet Spider and Silk couldn't be masked by Otto's Cloaking Device. As a result, Daemos found them. Despite the loss of Otto's agent Spider-Cyborg, the combined teams killed Daemos. During a heated argument between Otto and Old Man Spider, Daemos reappeared accompanied by his siblings, Brix and Bora. The teams, outmatched, retreated to Earth-13. There, Otto quickly merged the two teams under his command. However, Mainstream Spidey argued that Otto was too ruthless to be leader. Peter punched him in the face, prompting a fight. After Otto was defeated, Peter convinced him that they should work together under Peter's leadership. After conversing with the Spiders away on missions, he left to help the injured Spider-Man Noir, but not before sending Miles Morales and Peter Parker (Earth-12041) to recruit more members. While they were gone gone, Earth-13 was attacked by the Inheritors. To show that they shouldn't have ambushed them, Captain Universe easily killed Jennix. Despite this, Solus was able to kill Captain Universe. In a moment of panic, Morlun was able to snatch the totem known as Scion: Benjy Parker! Believing that Solus was weakened by the excess energy, the team randomly attacked Solus, causing them to lose the Prince of Arachne and Arachnosaur. During the confusion, Morlun was able take Benjy back to Earth-001 with Spider-Girl failing to stop him. Spider-UK called Mainstream Spider-Man to come back, and Peter, Gwen, and Anya returned with three Japanese Spiders: Mangaverse Spider-Man, Spider-Man J, and Supaidāman and his giant robot. Unfortunately, Leopardon stood no chance and was easily defeated by Solus. The team then retreated to a random Earth. While checking on the Spiders away on missions, Jennix revealed that he had hacked their communication systems and had sent their location to his sister Verna. She and her hounds attacked The Spiders. During the battle, Mainstream Spider-Woman sent over scrolls given to her from the Master Weaver, explaining the Inheritors plans to Mainstream Spidey. Moments later, Silk contacted him and told him to come to her location. Arriving on Earth-3145, where the Inheritors can't follow since it was irradiated, the Spiders followed webbed arrows drawn by Silk to their new safe zone: Sims Tower. Inside was Ben Parker, this world's totem. The away groups were able to destroy the Inheritors' cloning facility and their ability to listen in on the Spiders. Unfortunately, The Scorn, The Bride, and The Other all made their way to Loomworld. Kaine transformed into his "The Other" form in rage from Ben Reilly's death and killed Solus. This left the Inheritors with more purpose, but in panic. The scrolls revealed the motives of Karn and the Mainstream Spider-Girl lead a team to recruit Karn. Although skeptical at first, Karn joined them in hopes of living his life on his terms. With the Inheritors capable of perfoming the ritual, the Spider-Army teleported to Loomworld. Spider-Man and the Spider-Army managed to interrupt the ritual the Inheritors were performing. Morlun cornered Spider-Man, and started feeding off his essence when Peter used his wrist teleporter to transport himself and Morlun to the lethally radioactive New York of Earth-3145. Silk recovered Peter while leaving Morlun there. The rest of the Inheritors were also brought to Earth-3145 after being defeated. Spider-Man gave them the knowledge of the shelter in Sims Tower, in order not to let them die. With the Inheritors dealt with, the spider-totems were no longer under risk. However, Otto Octavius had killed the Master Weaver, the controller of the Web of Life and Destiny, for which each Spider-Men could no longer go home using their teleporters. As Spider-UK was using his own teleporter to open portals to another realities, Octavius started destroying the Web of Life and Destiny, in an attempt to free himself from the future he had in store for. The Spider-Men of Earth-616 united forces to take him down. By reading the inscription in Morlun's dagger, it was discovered another Spider could replace the Master Weaver. Karn, who had enough spider essence to act like one, decided to become the new Master Weaver. With a new Master Weaver in place, the Web of Life and Destiny was restored, and Octavius was sent back to his past, losing the memory of the most recent events in the process. With no more problems to confront, Spider-Man and the rest of the spiders were sent back home. Failed Recruitments # MC2 Peter Parker # Spider-Cyborg # Assassin Spider-Man # Goblin (Peter Parker) | Equipment = * Portal Devices/Communicators * Cloaking Devices * Leopardon | Transportation = * Tailsman | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Spider-Verse participants